Hide and Seek
by Miu Rain
Summary: "What happens in the past stay in the past. It doesn't matter who you were before, what matters is yourself today. As long as you keep mine a secret, I'll keep yours unspoken." What if a certain pink hair can't hide what she was before? But a precise coal-black hair keeps interrupting her life.


Hello there, my readers. I would gratefully announce that this is my first SasuSaku fanfic. It is focused in most of the romance and drama category but I will try my best to get some actions in display too.

Summary: "What happens in the past stay in the past. It doesn't matter who you were before, what matters is yourself today. As long as you keep mine a secret, I'll keep yours unspoken." What if a certain pink hair can't hide what she was before? But a precise coal-black hair keeps interrupting her life.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's just the beginning

Konoha Academy is known for the most prestigious school in the Japan. It's notable to students who have the skills of a fighter, healer and intelligence. In the acceptation of passing the entrance exam, there are two ranks that will be given. Those are the high-ranking and Low-ranking. If the student performs well in combat, healing and intelligence. They will receive the H-R position. The L-R position can be only taken by a student who lacks from all the skills but proceeded well in the writing exam.

A two woman can be seen sitting together in a library in front of a computer. The look of seriousness is given by both and a soft cough was released to emerge the silence.

"Why am I applying here again?"

"Ask yourself, Forehead" a blonde had spoken.

"I don't have enough money in the mean time, Ino. I can't afford a private school." the pink haired replied.

"You see here, Haruno. I don't care about the financial problem you are facing right now but all I care is YOU entering this school."

"I've encounter enough possibilities on entering that path again, Yamagachi. And you know for sure, I am done with it." Sakura sighed.

"That path is over, Forehead. You need this. They can help you and you will help them." Ino protested.

Sakura looked at her best friend with a disbelief expression. She was known for keeping her temper patiently, especially in a public place. She can't believe that her best friend is actually forcing her to go to one of the most expensive and nonetheless school of extreme training. The academy needed to recruit new students anyway, as they are in desperate of taking opportunities on finding the most powerful person. In Sakura's case, she would likely be accepted right away, but she doesn't want to reveal the levels of what she could do yet. It keeps her in mind that they could use her as their own weapon, or something else. And that possibility is what she's trying to stay away.

"Oh come on, Sakura. Don't give me that look. I'm here to let you explore some new things. Especially, Tsunade-sama suggested it."

"She's right. This school might help me, but what exactly they could lend me? An answer to my questions? Even though, their enemy is _THEM_. It doesn't mean I wanted revenged."

'I can't afford to risk more of myself. What if I don't become myself anymore. Its scary' Sakura though to herself.

"Alright, I'll let you decide for a few days. Tsunade-sama won't be happy to hear this but she'll allow you to think about it." Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino. I'll investigate more about this. I'll let you know by next week."

"Ok, Forehead. I'll be going now then, call me if something happens."

Ino had stood up from her sit. She took her luxurious handbag and left. The Yamagachi family is know for their famous flower shops around the world. They own about 3,000 shops in these planet. They might even step up their game and progress to a higher business plan. Sakura doesn't mind all of the richness that surrounds her. She just can't accept their offer. She wanted to be a normal person. The luxurious life wasn't the happiest experience of what she has before. Everything was just to keep her satisfied from all of the hard work of what she have done. She can't miss it, and not even a single object.

.

.

.

Sakura finally reached her small apartment. She tossed all her belongings on the couch and settled in her bedroom for a while. It wasn't the most pleasant place but, its not the crappiest. The apartment is located in the near downtown of Konoha. She liked it here. The smell of city and loud noises from the crowded people makes her feel like a standard individual.

As Sakura lay on her bed, still wearing her casual clothes. The thoughts of the academy still retain her decision.

'Can they actually help me? Will I be finally gratified from my desires?'

Suddenly, a phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She got up from her bed and went to the living room. The phone was seen laying beside her belongings and she snatched it right away.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"H-Hi. Saku-ra. It's Hi-nata. I want to let you know that it's Naru-to's birth-day on Wed-nesday.. I wond-er if you could com-e."

"Oh Hinata! Yes! I would gladly come. What time does it start?"

"It's starts at 9pm, Saku..ra-san."

"Well ain't that unusual, starting so late eh?" Sakura laughed a little.

"Naruto-kun and I want it to be more inte..resting. Like, a big par..ty for every..one"

"Aha! Your lucky that your school hasn't begun yet, but I do appreciate that you guys would love to throw a huge celebration. Well, count me on it and I won't be missing from the party."

"Thank you, Saku..ra-san. We'll see you on wed..nesday then."

"Alright, princess. Bye-Bye." Sakura laughed delightfully.

Hinata finally said her farewell and hang up. Sakura could have sworn that she heard Naruto's voice before she hangs up. There's a possible outcome that she has to be careful with though. The Hyuuga's and Uzumaki's are connected to the academy, she can't let them know she have been looking through the school.

'Oh well.'

.

.

.

"I have been noted to appear in your presence."

"Ahh, I need you to do something for me." Kakashi said.

"What is it?"

"I would like you to search for this girl."

Kakashi laid a folder and a picture in front of his desk. He pointed the thing, and signalling his fellow student to pick it up. As a principal, he always has to keep up his job and find more worthy students. The expression he always makes are sometimes hard to figure out, only a small amount of people know if he's really smiling or not. Anyway, as Kakashi observed his student. He finally broke the silence.

"She's Ino Yamagachi's friend. Ino keeps butting in my office and begging for that girl to let her get in the academy." Kakashi sighed.

"Do you know the reason why?"

"And that's your job to figure out. Ino won't tell me a reasonable explanation, yet she keeps implying that girl to me."

"Hn."

"Well, what do you think?" Kakashi said.

"I don't know, I'll see what I could find." Sasuke's said his last word before heading out.

Once the meeting was done, Sasuke immediately went for his car. He tossed the folder and the picture at his passenger seat. Then, he started his engine and headed towards his home. And throughout the ride, only one specific girl is on his mind.

.

.

.

Sakura was just about to head down to the market, when Tsunade-sama just informed her to meet up with her at a coffee shop. After arriving at the destination, a woman's small wave can be seen close to a window seat inside the shop. Sakura noticed who it was and then proceeded to make her way.

"Can you kindly tell me what had just Ino informed me this morning?" A grumpy woman asked.

"I'm still deciding, Tsunade-sama. Ino is just being stubborn right now"

"I don't get it, Sakura. We're here to help you, yet you keep shoving us away."

"Its not like that. Its hard. I just don't want to meddle with those type of situations again."

"You see? That's the problem. You keep saying that to yourself but at the end you'll still never know what the outcome would be. I know its hard, but for once in your lifetime Sakura. Think about the great opportunities you could lead in there."

"But, What if.. What if the past happens again? Isn't that obvious that _ME_ getting involve in some type of ridiculous school can resolve as another conflict again?!" Sakura shouted and stood up. "I'm leaving"

As Sakura was about to leave, Tsunade-sama had something to say.

"Don't speak to me like that ever again, Sakura. Or else, I'll find someone else to take care of you."

"I... I didn't intend to.." Sakura looked away from Tsunade-sama and said "Fine! I'll go look one for myself." With that, a concerned rather angry sensei was left alone.

Sakura stormed out from the shop and immediately headed her way to the market. She's done, completely done. How dare she raised her voice to her sensei. She knew that Tsunade-sama was going to talk to her out of it. But, she can't just let someone she trust the most convinced her to go to that school. Why can't they just leave her alone for a while and be patient till she decides. The past still hunts her and she needs to move on. Everyone that sacrificed for her to live and protect. How can she repay them? What can she do to make those hunting memories forgotten? Should she get revenge?

Sakura stopped from her tracks, and soon realized that she was at the market already. Her eyes started to get blurry and tears began to form. No. Not here, not now. She won't cry in a public place. She already promise to herself that she won't cry in front of people. Her hands starting to shake and her feet won't even move. She got to get away from here. All she can think of right now is forget the grocery shopping and go back home. Sakura immediately removed herself from the spot and instead of walking, she ran. The market was a busy place, she keeps bumping to people but she seems to not care. Then suddenly, she crashed into a stranger and fell down on the ground.

"That quite hurts." Sakura scratched her head before looking at the stranger.

"LOOK WHERE YOU WERE GOING, LADY!" A tall muscular guy shouted.

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" Sakura immediately stood up and bowed while apologizing. People are getting to know what was happening and began to whisper around.

"THEN PAY ATTENTION MORE TO YOUR SURROUNDING!"

"I was just..." Sakura was going to say something but before she could finish her sentence, another stranger interrupted them.

"Get out of the way, you're disturbing the public" a soft yet masculine voice had said.

"HUH? Who's this now?"

"Walk off before I make a scene here" the still unknown guy threatened.

"Tch, You're one damn lucky woman." the tall muscular said before walking away. While he was gone, Sakura finally got to breathe again. The unknown guy was about to leave when Sakura shouted. "Thank you! Ummm.. for saving me."

"Hn." Then he walked out and continually went to his way.

'That was weird.. He didn't really said something. Sigh, I guess I'll just shop tomorrow. And finally decide if I want to go to Konoha Academy or not.'

"I can do this right?" Sakura whispered before heading towards to home.

A dark shadow was hiding between an alley and soon disappeared. Only a piece of black feather was left from the spot where the shadow was.

* * *

Author's note: Well, I guess you guys probably know who the stranger is. But, I wonder who's that dark shadow that was hiding in the alley way. Aha, stay tuned for the next chapter and I would soon reveal who it is. The story can be a bit confusing for now, in the upcoming chapters I'll explain it further more. The characters might be a bit OOC, so I'll apologize in advance. I'll talk to you all in the next chapter! Have a great day, everyone! So overall, how did I do? Leave a review ~


End file.
